Moving To New York
by lovestories98
Summary: Two-shot follow on from 'When In New York' based nearly four years later. Austin and Ally are finally moving to New York, and they couldn't be happier about it. Austin has a huge surprise in store for his girlfriend...what could it possibly be... (Please read my story 'When In New York' first if you haven't.) AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, or the songs used.**

**A/N- Well, I'm in a very good mood so I read back over my story 'When In New York' and thought to myself, 'it won't hurt to do a one shot based a few years later will it?' So I came to the conclusion of 'nope, it won't.' So I hope you agree with me. **

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"That's the last box," I say placing what feels like the two hundredth box on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm exhausted!" My beautiful girlfriend says plopping herself down on the couch.

"Uh, excuse me? How many of these boxes did you carry in?" I say standing in front of her.

"You know you love me," she says cheekily, pulling me down to kiss her.

"Annoyingly I do."

"Well you know you could always just take my boxes back to the car and I can head home," she stands up, and I jump up after her.

"No, no, no, this is your home now." I say wrapping my arms around her waist, and she follows by wrapping hers around my neck.

"And I'm so happy it is," she says as we lean in.

"HEY!" A group of people shout walking into the room.

"Seriously? You weren't here to help with the boxes but you ARE here to stop me from kissing this beautiful girl?"

"That's what we're here for!" Elliot says with a smile.

I stare at them, trying to be angry, but I haven't seen them in nearly a year.

"COME HERE YOU GUYS!" I scream, and we all have a giant group hug, then split into separate ones.

"Hey Cass," I wrap my arms around her, "sorry, we would have picked you up on our way, but with all the boxes there was no room." I give her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, my boyfriend came and got me," she says as Elliot walks over.

"My ears are burning," he says and gives me a 'man hug'.

"Hey man. Cass was just saying how you went to pick her up. Boyfriend of two years now right?" I ask with a grin.

"Nearly, yeah," Elliot smiles as he wraps an arm around Cassidy's waist.

"Austin!" Trish says and hugs me as Cassidy and Elliot walk off to see the prettiest girl here.

"Trish! I've missed you," I say as we let go.

"Good," she says with a smile, as Dez walks over and holds her hand. Together nearly a year, they really were slow, it was so obvious they liked each other, and more so two years ago, they were all over each other, but even then it took them a year to admit it was official.

"Hey," we hug quickly. "Have you got it?"

"Yep," I say with a smile, he smiles back.

"Wait, got what? What am I missing?" Trish asks.

"Uh, Trish why don't you go say hi to my Ally?" I say with a smile.

"Fine, but I will find out."

"Yes, you will," I say she gives me a confused look, but walks off.

"So when you going to do it?" Dez whispers to me.

"I was thinking after we sing in the street tonight?"

He grins "sounds perfect." I smile and head over to everyone else.

"Can I get to my girlfriend please?" I ask and walk past everyone to get to Ally.

She wraps her arms around my waist as I stand to her side.

"I still can't believe that your parents are letting you live together!" Cassidy says.

"Yeah, well we've been together for almost 4 years, they didn't have much choice." Ally says, and I kiss he head.

"That and neither or our parents are home much so it doesn't really make a difference." I add in. "I'm just glad we get to live in my parents' house here, only now it is officially ours."

"Well we can go to the café now?" Elliot suggests, "to celebrate?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Ally says letting go of me. "Nope, you guys are going to help us unpack all of the boxes, and I do mean all. And only then will we go to the café." I love this girl. Everyone groans but picks a box and begins to unpack. Ally had placed labels as to what goes where on everything so it was all very simple. We went up to our room to unpack. Yep, our room, we always sleep in the same bed anyway so we decided this just made more sense.

"I can't believe we now own this house," She says as we unpack.

"Neither can I. I can't believe we are finally living in the same city as our friends!"

"It's all you've ever wanted isn't it? To live in New York I mean."

"All I ever wanted was to love someone so much, and for them to love me back. So we could live together, be surrounded by friends, and raise a family together." She gives me a questioning look. "Oh, no, not right now, I didn't mean-" She stopped me rambling by kissing me.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." I say with a smile.

"I knew what you meant. That's all I want too, the kids bit a little later on…"

I laugh lightly with her, "yeah, couldn't agree more."

We finish unpacking and head downstairs, hand in hand. Everything is all unpacked downstairs, and Ally gasps.

"Please say it's how you want it?" Elliot says.

"We're exhausted!" Trish adds.

"It's perfect!" Ally says and hugs them all. I smile as I look around, there are little photo frames around the place of us and everyone here, some from here others from Miami. The first one I notice is the first picture we took together, in front of the Empire State Building. I smile at the picture, I was so clueless as to how much I would love this girl.

My mind wonders off to that day…

_"Smile!" Ally says as we stand outside the Empire State Building._

_"Ally!"_

_"What? Come on please," she says with her sweetest smile._

_"Fine, will you at least let me be ready this time," I say, finally giving in. "Let's get someone else to take the picture," she began to protest but I'd already asked a woman to take it. "Excuse me? Hi, could you take a picture of me and-"_

_"and your friend? Of course, go pose," I nod. _

At the time I had been grateful that someone knew me and Ally were just friends, but now I wonder if the woman was just as oblivious about it all as I was.

"Austin?" Ally asks walking back over to me. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just zoned out for a minute."

She gave me a smile, "okay, well we're going to the café, you coming?"

"Of course. Do you even know your way there yet Ally?"

She blushes, "well you'd think after coming here every year I would…"

I laugh lightly, "you'll get used to it. Come on beautiful." She smiles and I wrap an arm over her shoulders as she wraps one around my waist.

**_At The Café _**

"I'm so glad we got that Café across the road to close." Dez says as we sit down.

"Yep, and because we managed to do that this place is constantly busy again," Trish says.

"And our table is literally always reserved for us," Ally says. I look at the table and see the little gold plate that had been drilled into it, 'RESERVED for the savers of the café. Please do not sit if you aren't one of them, you know who you are.' I smile.

"And you got me a job where I don't have to work days and nights every day," Trent says walking over.

"On your break I see?" I ask as he sits down with us.

"Nah, I'm finishing early, me and Brooke are going out."

"Still going strong I see?" Ally says with a smile drinking her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, well after our first few dates she said how she was moving away. And then when she turned up at my house a year and a half ago, I knew she was the one." The girls all make 'awhh' sounds and us guys just smile at him. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you around? When you going back?"

"Actually, we live here now, moved today."

"NO WAY!" He says and hugs us both, "I will definitely see you around then!" I nod and he runs off.

"So, did you tell Dallas?" Dez asks as we all drink.

"Yeah, about a year ago actually. I would have told him sooner, I felt slightly bad for him, but someone here wouldn't let me. She wanted a little bit of revenge."

"Don't make me sound horrible." She complains slightly and hits me playfully. "I was willing to let you tell him after a few months, but then I saw him beating up and old friend of mine and well that just put it off longer. Then I saw it again, and again, and so on."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trish says.

"You never asked."

"Well what happened?"

I smile slightly. "Well when I told him, Kira happened to be in town, of course he didn't believe me so I went with him to see her. When he asked her about it she tried to lie, but the photos on her phone were kinda hard to deny…"

"She still had photos of you two?" Cassidy asks slightly out of disbelief.

"Yep, and she tried to get back with me right in front of Dallas, saying I was the best thing that happened to her. Dallas looked annoyed but hurt, I actually felt bad for him."

"What did you say to her?" Elliot asks.

"I said no, obviously," I swing an arm around Ally and kiss her on the cheek. "Well actually, I said, 'well thanks for being such a horrible person, otherwise I wouldn't have and amazingly hot and beautiful girlfriend waiting for me right now who I love more than anything and is the best thing to ever happen to me.' Then I walked out."

The boys end up high-fiving me, the girls smile and as I look to Ally she kisses me, I smile as we break away. 'I love you' she mouths to me, and I do the same back.

"As cute as this is, and it is. I wanna go sing, so lets go." Dez says and we grab our guitars and get up.

We walk to our usual spot, all hand in hand with the person we love, or like, I'm not entirely sure how far everyone is with that yet.

"Okay," Ally says as us guys get our guitars out. "What song we doing?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could to a song by myself first, but guys I could do with the harmonies…" I nod to Dez and he whispers the song to Elliot and immediately Elliot agrees. Well he's probably realised what I'm about to do.

The girls nod and walk to the side, preparing to watch.

I nod to the guys and we start.

_"I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl_

_Won't be needing road cause_

_Oo oo oo oo _

_This ain't no 50 first dates_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout read and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end _

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Oooooo _

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo _

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_

_Oo oo oo oo _

_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout read and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end _

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let grow old together_

_Here comes _

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever, baby…_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Oooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooo _

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever girl."_

I wait for the girls to walk back to us. We seemed to have gathered quite a crowd while singing, but honestly, I only saw Ally.

She came over and hugged me, and we all stood in a big group. I took my guitar off and handed it to Dez, and he noded.

"Did you like the song?" I ask as I feel my pocket making sure it was still there, it is.

"Yeah, it was amazing, when did you write it?" She asks, oh she has no clue what I'm about to do.

"A few months ago…"

"Austin, are you okay?"

I smile, "there's something I want to do, or need to do…" She looks confused and I can only smile at that. It isn't often that I can confuse this very special girl, but when I do, I can't help but smile.

I take a deep breath.

"Ally, I pretty much ignored you before you came to New York, and looking back I have no idea why. I'm so glad you came to New York with my family for those three weeks all them years ago, even if I didn't know you were coming until we were leaving for this city. When I found out you played the piano and could sing, and I mean really sing, I felt I could trust you with showing you my music room in the basement. And considering this is the first these guys have heard of it, shows how special it is to me. I trusted you straight away and I had no clue why, not one, but now I do. It was because part of me knew I was going to fall for you and wanted to place everything there ready for our first kiss on the keyboard bench. You mean everything to me, I have no idea what I would do without you any more, I use to get by on my own, then you came along and turned my world upside down when I feel for you. Suddenly I wanted to protect you, I wanted to be good for you, I want to have you next to me at all times so if anyone wanted to hurt you I would be there to stop them. I'm truly in love with you Ally Dawson, and I know it has only been nearly four years but," I take a deep breath, dig the little box out of my pocket, got down on one knee, and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" A tear rolls down my cheek, gosh I'm too emotional at times.

She cries too, and nods her head crazily.

"Is that a yes?" I ask standing up, still crying.

"Yes, it's a yes you idiot!" she says before hugging me.

I take her hand and place the ring on her ring finger.

"Do you like it?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It's perfect!" She's still crying as she says that and I close the gap between us. Though we got interrupted after about a minute by some friends.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They all shout in unison and tackle us into hugs.

Among a load of 'oh my gods' and 'nicely done' and 'that was so cute' I heard Ally say 'I love you' and all I can do is smile.

"As happy as I am about all of this can we address this basement thing? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Cassidy says. Ally and I laugh, and I roll my eyes, but drag Ally in front of me wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head.

Everyone is asking us all these things about the basement, and when I decided I wanted to marry her, but all I can see is my beautiful, soon to be Bride.

* * *

**A/N- So…They're getting married! I guess it's up to the response I get on this as to if I actually do the wedding chapter or not… I don't mind either way.**

**But I really hope you enjoyed this, and I love you all! Literally all of you. **

**I would like to add a huge thanks to anyone who read 'When In New York'. It has 108 reviews, 64 favs and 91 follows. I couldn't be happier about that. **

**So once again, I really hope you enjoyed this little one shot.**

**Please Review, I want to know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! So, the last chapter got such a good response, because you guys are amazing, and you wanted me to do the wedding, and I'm glad because I really want to write it :P **

**Thank you so much of the reviews, follows and favs! I wasn't expecting many people to read it, I kinda thought everyone had got over the story by now, but I'm glad you still love it! :) **

**I loved all the reviews just as much as I love you!**

**So, the wedding…**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Ally, you look beautiful calm down," Cassidy says with a smile.

I smile at her, "but what if Austin doesn't want to marry now? What if he changed his mind?" I start to panic, I mean, it could happen, I mean I couldn't blame him.

"Ally, you've been planning this wedding for two years, been living together for two years, and have been together for six. Of course he hasn't changed his mind."

I look at her dress, she really looks beautiful, her and Trish are my bridesmaids. Their dresses are simple, but beautiful, simple strapless red floor length dress, that flows from just under the breast down, with a simple diagonal line of gems going from the top of the right side of the dress, to where it begins to flow out on the left side. Their hair is how they wanted it to be, the same with the make-up, I wanted them to be comfortable.

"Is she panicking?" Trish says walking in.

Cassidy nods, "she's worried he's changed his mind and run off."

"Well, no need to worry about that, I just saw him." My eyes go wide.

"You did?! He's still here then? He's staying?"

Trish laughs lightly, "yes Ally, he's staying." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "He told me to give you this," she lifts up a small box and hands it to me, "he said to say, 'if it doesn't go with your dress it doesn't matter, but I saw it and thought of you.'" I smile, and look at the box.

Slowly, I open it to reveal a silver charm bracelet, a few charms are already on it. One charm is a musical note, another is a mug, another looks like a stack of pancakes…oh my gosh. The charms are all stuff we've done together, and stuff we both like. Another one is the Empire State Building. And the last one on this is my favourite, it's a little square that's been engraved.

_'I will always love you, Alls' _

I feel a tear roll down my check, "thank god we put water proof mascara on you," Cassidy says with a smile, Trish and I both laugh slightly, as I put on the bracelet.

I wipe away the tears and Trish fixes my make-up.

"It's time," Dez says poking his head through the door.

My dad is away on a business trip or something, so he couldn't come. Couldn't make time for his only daughter's wedding, not surprising. Funny thing is I'm not even annoyed. Maybe it's because he's missed all the other major moments in my life, or because I'm lucky if I see him twice a year, but I'm just not upset that he isn't here. How silly would it be if he did come and gave me away? He would be acting like a farther, something that he hasn't been doing for as long as I remember. There's no point in acting like he's always around on one day.

Austin's parents aren't here either, some business trip too. So you could say this is a parent free wedding, and neither of us are sad about that. Today is about us.

So since my dad wasn't going to give me away, and I didn't want to walk down the aisle by myself, I asked Dez, he cried, a lot.

I nod, Trish and Cassidy walk out of the room and get ready to walk down the aisle with the two best men. Austin picked Trent and Elliot to be his best men, and they do look good in a suit.

"You okay?" Dez asks as we link our arms, the music starts playing and Trish and Trent are first to walk out. As cheesy as it sounds, I got Austin to record the song he sang to me just before he proposed in our recording studio and we're walking down the aisle to it. I couldn't think of a song any song better suited to this. After all 'here comes forever'.

"Yep, just excited, nervous, I feel like crying-"

"Ally, calm down, it's fine. It's our turn." I smile at him and take a deep breath.

We walk into the room and immediately I lock eyes with Austin, I see tears forming in his eyes, and notice mine are doing the exact same. Man, he looks so hot in a suit. Is there nothing he can't pull off?

His suit is just your average suit, with a red tie to match the bridesmaid dresses. Dez smiles at me and hands me to Austin, who grabs my hands and smiles.

I look at the knot of his tie and realise he has badges on it, matching the ones on my charm bracelet, minus the engraved one.

**Austin's View **

Ally's wedding dress. Wow. I mean, she looks beautiful in anything she wears. But the dress, I've never seen her look so beautiful.

It's white, obviously, tight to the waist and then puffy. But not too puffy, kinda like mid puffiness and flows right to the floor. Along the top, you wouldn't notice unless you are right by her, were small musical notes, subtle. And I look down to the bottom of the dress and see words, very small, but still there, I can't read them from my height so I look at her face, she smiles.

"They're the songs we've written together and performed together. Is it too much?" The worry clear in her voice.

"The whole dress is perfect. I so wish I could kiss you right now," she blushes, causing me to smile.

"Ready to begin?" The man asks, we nod. "We come now to the words Bride and Groom want to hear the most today…the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life" I can't stop smiling at Ally, and she can't stop smiling at me, I can't believe she's my wife, or about to be my wife…close enough.

"Before we continue, if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ally and I look nervously at each other, it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Very well." Phew! Ally and I smile again.

"Have you prepared your vows?" We both nod. "Austin Moon, you first."

"First of all, you look beautiful, as always." I say, she blushes more. "So, I could just say exactly what I said when I proposed, which would probably make really good vows, but now I have more to say. The past two years we've lived together, even if we did practically live together for years before, and they've been great. I was so happy when you first came to New York and you actually got a long with my friends, so much so that you wanted to move here too. You have no idea how much I've always wanted to live here, with the woman that I love, a little family, but maybe not quite yet," she laughs slightly. "In a cute house, with a music room, and now I have that, minus the kids," earning another laugh from her and everyone. "I went from hating you for no reason, to falling in love with you in the space of three weeks. And every day since I've just fallen for you more and more, and even now, standing here saying my vows I'm falling for you more and more." I say, Ally's crying, and I hear other people crying around the room too. "I love you Ally, more than you'll ever understand." She crys more and more. "Hey, don't cry," I lift my hand to wipe away her tears, she smiles slightly, "they are happy tears right?" I ask suddenly I feel I've done something wrong.

"Of course they're happy tears," she pushes me playfully, I smile at her, a very big smile.

"Best men, her ring please," Elliot walks over and hands Austin the ring. "Austin Moon, please repeat after me." I nod. "I, Austin Monica Moon."

"I, Austin," I pause, Ally smiles at me, a very amused smile, my middle name always makes her laugh. I roll my eyes playfully at her, "I, Austin Monica Moon."

"Do take the Ally Dawson."

"Wait so you literally don't have a middle name?" I ask her and she nods, laughing. "Well okay then, I just presumed you were hiding it from me." Everyone laughed.

"Uh, Mr Moon…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I smile at Ally, she smiles at me, our eyes lock. "Do take the Ally Dawson."

"To be my lawful wife."

"To be my lawful wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold," I squeeze her hand gently.

"To honour and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To honour and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health," our eyes are still locked.

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"You may now place the ring on her finger." I smile and her, and look down to her hand. We're both shaking like crazy, I can't help but laugh at that.

"Ally Dawson, your vows if you will."

She smiles at me, "how am I meant to beat his?" Everyone laughs lightly. "The night you proposed, the night we moved officially to New York, well that's the second best day of my life. The third best being the night we had our first kiss, and the very best being today. You have no idea how much you've done for me, after spending just three weeks with you I fell for you and got over my stage fright, two things I thought would never happen." She laughs slightly, the rest of us joining her. "I would have died of embarrassment that day when I decided to show the school I could sing, had you not grabbed your guitar and rescued me. You showed the whole school your hidden talent, simply because you love me. And no one has ever made me feel that special, and no one else ever will. Do you remember that snowball fight we had a few days into our trip here, the first time?" I nod, she smiles, "that's when I started to realize every little thing about you. The way you run your hand through your hair when you're nervous or stressed. The way you smile and look at all your friends, with true love and care for them. I'd always wanted someone to look at me that way. And then when you were in my room, before we went shopping for food, because Cassidy forced us, telling me that a didn't have to wear make-up, I realised you were looking at me that way to. I keep falling for you too. Every time I wake up, or I see you, it's like falling for you all over again. And I will never, ever, stop loving you." I feel tears fall down my cheek and smile. "Don't you start crying," she says with a smile, "I'm the girl, I'm meant to be the emotional one, remember," she causes everyone to laugh.

There's that special little sparkle in her eye, one only reserved for me, her flirting one. Little Miss Ally Dawson –soon to be Moon- was purposely flirting with me in front of everyone at our wedding.

"The ring please," this time Trent walks over to give me the ring. "Repeat after me," I nod, "I, Ally Dawson."

"I, Ally Dawson."

"Do take the Austin Monica Moon."

"Do take the Austin," she starts to laugh, I playfully roll my eyes, "do take the Austin Monica Moon."

"To be my lawful husband."

"To be my lawful husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To honour and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To honour and to cherish, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"You may now place the ring on his finger." Both of us still shaking slightly, but more relaxed now, she slides the ring on to my finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I smile from ear to ear, she does the same.

"About time." I say with a smile and close the gap between us.

"He said 'kiss the bride' not 'suck her face off'." Dez says interrupting us. We pull away and I smile, giving her one more quick peck on the lips.

"Love you," I say.

"Love you too."

I grab her hand and we walk down the aisle. Everyone has huge smiles on their faces, a few people with tears slowly rolling down their face.

We walk through the door and out of peoples sight and then pull her to me. "Well Mrs Moon, you really look amazing in that dress. And you wore the charm bracelet."

"How could I not, it's beautiful Austin, thank you so much! And I see you have matching badges," she smiles and points at my tie.

"Yeah, is that too much?"

"No, it's perfect, I love you so much."

"Well I gathered that by you agreeing to marry me."

She stared at me, "Austin…"

"I'm joking," I say laying my hands on her waist, "I love you too Alls."

"Well I gathered that by you agreeing to marry me." She does her impression of me.

"Wow, six years of and you still can't do a good impression of me." I wink at her, she playfully pushes me.

"Not arguing already are we?" Cassidy says as they all join us.

"I can't believe that you guys are actually married!" Dez says hugging us both.

"I know! Me neither!" Ally says, her and the girls have a group hug, and the guys pat me on the back.

"You guys can really pull off suits off I have to say," Brooke, Trent's girlfriend, joins us. He swings an arm over her shoulders. "Trish, Cassidy love your dresses. And Ally," she looks right at her, " you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Ally says giving her a quick hug.

"As much as I do love this little bonding thing we're doing right now, I'm starving! Can we go eat now?" Elliot complains, I nod.

The top table is just us, the eight of us. Brooke said at all the weddings she's been to, on the top table the guys sit one side and the girls sit the other. But if everyone is in happy long term relationships then why should we sit apart?

As for the other guests, not that there's many, are sitting where they want to. We didn't really se the point in having a seating plan, it just seemed like it would be a lot of hassle. So instead we calculated that ten seats per a table was enough so no one would be left out and have to sit with people they don't know.

* * *

**Ally's View**

"That food was so good," Trent says finishing his plate, he's the last to finish, very slow eater.

Dez stands up, "it is now time for Mr and Mrs Moon to cut the cake." Everyone smiles at us.

"Mr and Mrs Moon…I like the sound of that," Austin says taking hold of my hand as we stand up.

"Me too," I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

**_A Few Minutes Later _**

"No Austin! Stop! You're wasting the cake!" Austin, be the lovely man he is, rubs cake across my face.

"How does it taste?" He asks while laughing, everyone laughing with him, including me, and taking photos.

"Amazing!"

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up." He picks up a napkin and starts to wipe my face. "There, no more cake on your face," he grins showing me the dirty napkin, as if it's proof.

"Good," I turn to the guests, "help your selves to cake!" I say grabbing Austin and I a slice each and heading back to our table.

"You were right," Austin says after taking a bite of his slice, "this is amazing cake."

"Mmmm" I agree.

I look at Austin and smile, "here," I use a napkin to wipe away icing from the side of his mouth. When I'm done I smile and he blushes. "After all these years I still make you blush."

"And I still make you blush, don't forget that," he has a cheeky smile spread across his face. I love that smile.

"So how's the married life?" Elliot asks, our friends joining us again.

"Perfect," we say in unison, and start laughing.

"So which one of you guys is next to propose?" Austin says, all the guys eyes widen causing the rest of us to laugh, "guys I'm joking." The three of them let out a sigh.

"Come on Moons, it's time for your first dance," Dez says, he really learnt the timetable.

"Yes, captain!" Austin says as we stand up.

He places his hands on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

The music starts to play in the background, 'you and I' another song we wrote together. Okay, maybe we're a bit big headed to use one of our own songs as our first dance, but we really like the song. Maybe we're a bit big headed.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful?" He says to me, and briefly kisses me.

"Yes, but hearing you say it again won't hurt," I say with a small smirk.

"Well it might make that ego of yours uncontrollably big," his face hold a smirk to.

"Because I'm the one is the marriage with a big ego." I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes, people pair off in couples and join us on the dance floor.

"I love you so much Alls."

"I love you too Austin," I close the gap between us.

"GET A ROOM!" Trish, Dez, Cassidy and Elliot shout at us.

We pull apart.

"You can just look away!" Austin says back and then closes the gap once again.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope that was satisfying!**

**So I've never actually been to a wedding where they say their own vows so I didn't know if they said their own then the other like standard ones. So I put both just to cover myself, so don't hate me for that.**

**But hey they're married! WOO!**

**Sadly, I won't be making a sequel, I think I'll ruin the story if I do. So this is it. The Official end of the 'When In New York' tale.**

**Thanks for all your support, on the story and on this two-shot.**

**I love you all!**

**Review please :D x**


End file.
